The Last Time
by madameHunterr
Summary: When Desmond was kidnapped by Abstergo, he left not only his friends behind, but a woman whom he was in love with. This is her story of meeting the man she falls for up to the last time she saw him. Desmond/OC: Raven Faye (Contains strong language, sexual themes, a little violence and lemons.)
1. Meeting Him

**Author's Note: Well, here it is! My first chapter for the AC FanFic mentioned on my profile. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Yo, Des!" my friend Kyle called out to the bartender as we entered the Bad Weather nightclub.

Kyle was an odd creature, he really was. He was the typical blonde-haired, blue-eyed baby face with the pinkest lips on the planet. Any girl would want him; he'd been with a lot of our friends. The thing about Kyle, though, is that nobody could hold him down. He was wild, wanting to do anything he could think of; break as many girls' hearts as he could, except mine. He often called me a challenge because, as many girls that were out there, he was always after me. I wasn't attracted to Kyle. I couldn't be. I wasn't really close to any of my friends regardless of how I acted. That wasn't how I was brought up, no...I wasn't brought up like any of my friends were. I wasn't what my friends thought I was in the first place…

"What's up, bro?" the bartender replied in a husky voice as he grabbed his arm to greet him.

There was something about the bartender that unnerved me. I wasn't too sure as to what exactly that could've been, so I didn't pay much mind to it.

He had brown hair, brown eyes and was six feet tall. He had a tanned skin tone and a scar on his somewhat thin lips. His nose was rather refined as well. All in all, he was a very good looking man.

"Can't believe you still have this shitty job, dude."

"It pays, doesn't it? I'm not too fond of searching for some other place to get money. Besides, I've been here for years, what's the point in leaving now?" the man turned to me, his sight pierced right through me. I knew him. I don't mean like I met him before, I mean I _knew_ him. But from where?

"Oh, this is our friend, Raven." Kayla, my friend who tagged along with us, introduced us. "Raven, this is Desmond the shitty bartender."

"Nice to meet ya." he held his hand out. I returned the gesture out of sheer manners, but that was all. I didn't trust him whatsoever.

"Get her a Shirley Templar." Dylan, our other friend with us, spoke up.

"Alright, give me a second." Desmond replied as Kyle pulled out his wallet. I watched the bartender carefully, his every move making doubly sure of what he was putting in my drink.

"Relax, Faye." Kayla whispered to me.

"I _am_ relaxed." I sneered back.

"You like him, don't you? I know he's _so_ hot. I plan to tap that one day." she winked at me.

"Have fun with that because I am not interested."

"Sure, I totally believe you." she giggled.

Kayla was Kyle's younger sister, younger than myself. She was like his twin, in terms of looks, except more feminine of course. She was adorable and naïve, I protected her as much as I could. She was the least of my concerns at the moment however.

My heart jumped in my throat when this bartender, _Desmond_, looked at me from the corner of his eye. I was starting to get very suspicious of him and debated whether it was I knew _him_ or I knew _what_ he was. He was not my 'friend', no. He was an _enemy_.

"Here you go." he handed the glass to me and I took it. I observed its contents, unsure of trying it.

"It's not going to kill you." Desmond remarked. I looked up at him deadpanned. I really, _really_ didn't trust him at all. I put the drink down.

"You drink it." I demanded.

"I'm working."

"Faye." Kayla nudged me and whispered in my ear, "what the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything." I whispered back, my eyes fixed on the man, hardly moving my lips.

"Alright, I'll drink it only if you try it first."

"Are you stupid?"

"Wow, don't bite me, girl."

I growled at this comment. He was testing me and I wasn't having any of it. I wanted to slit his throat. I'd do it later, I definitely would. My kind could get away with it despite technology. I was bred for it, but I couldn't just _do it_. I needed to find more about this man. This _Desmond_ character…

I tried the drink and to my surprise, it was amazing.

"It's…" I began and he quirked an eyebrow as he waited for the rest of my comment. I took another sip.

"It's…really good."

"I thought as much." he smirked at me and I quickly diverted my sight and fixed it on Kayla who was grinning like a little child. I stood up.

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked Desmond.

"Walk straight, hang a right and go down that corridor." he used his finger to direct me, as if that would help.

I grabbed Kayla's arm and walked toward the location of the bathroom.

"Don't look back." I said after walking away a few feet as if I knew what she was planning to do.

"What has gotten into you, Faye?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Let's go outside instead." I changed my mind and crouched down a bit to view the entrance compared to the bar. He wasn't looking.

Quickly, we managed to sneak outside and I lit a cigarette, handing the pack and lighter to Kayla. She wasn't _really_ a smoker, but if Kyle ever found out, she'd be dead.

I inhaled my cigarette in silence and pondered about this Desmond. A part of me wanted to know more, the other part wanted to run away, as if running away from my past. It unnerved me to know that I couldn't tell him apart from the others. It was like…like he was special in some way.

"You don't normally act like this, Faye." Kayla broke the silence.

"Act like what?"

"All…suspicious like."

"I'm not acting suspicious."

"Well you're acting like you already hate him or something."

"Hate is a strong word, Kaylee."

"Then what is it? Oh! You like him, don't you?" she nudged me with her elbow.

"I do not like him, I don't even know him."

"Then what is it?"

"I…I'm not sure."

We went back inside after the cigarette and I seated myself right in front of Desmond. He and I had a brief staring contest and, to none of our knowledge, our friends were eyeing us down.

"Need anything?" he spoke up, catching me off guard.

"No." I answered plainly and reached for my drink. "Where's my drink?"

"I finished it." Kyle confessed.

"Alright then. Buy me a new one, Kyle."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Des, another one."

It took Desmond little to no time to make the drink and handed it to me.

"How'd you come up with this?" I asked curiously.

"I can't remember, to be honest."

"Huh…I see." I took a sip and Kayla then snatched my drink right out of my hand, proceeding to sit on my lap.

We were there for a few hours and I wasn't sure if it was the alcohol getting to me or if I was actually intrigued by this bartender. No matter, we went there for the next week. I stayed strong in myself preservation, careful not to drink too much to keep my composure. I kept a watchful eye on Desmond, trying to figure out the man's past.

However, my cover up didn't last forever.

* * *

I eventually gave in to my interest in the bartender, visiting on my own even, and having conversations with him. I used the excuse of not trusting him and trying to learn more about him when Kayla started harassing my about having a crush on the man.

Desmond's birthday was the 13th of March, 1987. This made him twenty-five years old; he was two years older than me. He wouldn't tell me where he was born and so I returned the favour in concealing that information. What he didn't tell me, I didn't tell him.

He said he got the scar on his lips from a bar fight. The scar, however, seemed much older than that, more like something he got from his teenage years; therefore that was a lie to me.

I loved the way his words rolled off of his tongue, and I believe I was often caught watching them while he was talking. I was mortified to realize that the more time I spent with him, the more I liked him and the more time I spent without his company, the more I found myself thinking about him. I needed to distance myself from him. That, however, was easier said than done.

* * *

**Well, what did you think of the first chapter? I know it's short but it is what it is, but it's only the beginning. :3**

**Read&Review (you might get a cupcake :P)**

†[ˌ.·´¯`·˟·._.ɱɑɗɑɱɛҢʊϰʈɘгг._.·˟·´¯`·.ˌ]


	2. The Night

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. Now, I just wrote it and my vision is impaired because I've been drinking so ****_please_**** look out for errors and inform me of them if I made any, I'd really appreciate it. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**A couple months later…**

I was the last to leave. Kyle and Kayla were with me but they'd left a couple hours ago and I stayed behind. Finally, it was my turn to leave and when Desmond was in the back room of the bar, I grabbed my belongings (I only had my purse with me) and walked out into the alleyway.

"Raven!" someone called out my name. Well, not _just_ anyone…I turned around to see Desmond running up to me in the alleyway.

"Yes?" I answered subtly.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" he asked, knitting his eyebrows.

"Uh…" I looked at my phone and replied, "it's three a.m." and put my phone back in my purse and zipped it up.

"Don't you think it's a little late for a woman to be walking home alone, in an _alleyway_?"

"I can take care of myself, Desmond. Trust me."

"Well I'm off work, let me walk you home."

"No."

"…why not?" he looked a little hurt at my straightforward denial to his offer and I felt a bit bad for it.

"B-because…" was all I replied. After a few silent seconds, I heard a chuckle erupt from his throat. It sounded so…so…

"You _did_ have quite a few drinks."

"Well, that Shirley Templar of yours is really good." I giggled a little bit and I unconsciously started to walk, him walking by my side.

"Well, thank you." he smiled.

Perhaps it was five minutes, or more…I'm not sure, but it was pure silence. But it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It was…much rather the opposite of that. I was letting my walls down. _Bad. Fucking. Idea._

I was wearing just jeans and a tank top with my purse and the midnight chill got to me, making me shiver. He had to have noticed this, because he took off his white hoodie, took my purse, and wrapped it around me.

I moved my hands to grip it around me and he swung my purse over his shoulder, over his back. (not like the way normal women would hold it).

"Be careful with that, please." I answered, while I eyed him down. If anything fell out of that bag, I'd punch him in the face.

"Nothing's gonna fall out, babe. It's zipped up."

"Oh…" I forgot that.

From where his hoodie was, I could faintly smell his cologne from the fabric.

It was a good while that we stayed silent and kept walking.

* * *

"Raven…?"

"Yes?" I answered softly.

"You passed your apartment a while ago."

"Oh, shit." I turned around quickly and I heard him chuckling and catching up to me. "Wait…how did you know that? You've never been here before."

"Uh…" was all he could say.

"Well?"

"Don't worry about that." He answered. I looked at him suspiciously and he raised his hands in defense, "I've _never_ followed you home, if that's what you're thinking."

I laughed at this and he frowned, asking me what was so funny.

"Nothing, nothing. Just, stand over there for a second." I pointed a couple feet behind him and he did just that without taking his eyes off of me.

I activated a certain vision I had all of my life, not just anyone had it. It allowed me to tell who was an enemy, and ally, who had information or who I was to follow or kill.

I was shocked…I was expecting Desmond to have a _red_ tint around him…but rather it alternated between _white _and _blue._ This meant that he was not only an ally, but he had information that could be important to me.

I shook my head.

"Do you want to come in?" I offered.

"Certainly, if you're comfortable with that." he answered smoothly.

"I would ask if I wasn't comfortable with it." I came back.

"Touché." he replied, holding the door open for me.

We entered the elevator and punched the fourth floor button. We stood in the elevator in silence. We exited the elevator and went down the hallway in silence as well. I took out my keys from my purse which he was still holding and opened the door, all the while I could feel his eyes upon me.

When we entered my apartment, he gasped a little.

"It's so…_damn._"

"Hmm?" I turned around to see him and in a split second, I was against the wall, him pinning me against it, his lips pressed upon mine.

It was like I'd died and went to heaven…

His kisses were smooth and I could tell he was experienced. I kissed him back after recouperating from my shock and moved my arms around his neck. His hand fell upon my waist, trailing down to my thigh.

He moved his other hand to the same position as his other hand and lifted me up, pressing me against the wall between himself.

He shed his sweater off of me and I felt _him_ getting harder. I felt electric jolts going through my whole body.

He moved his lips to my neck and placed sultry kisses along it, going down to my chest. He came back up and whispered in my ear, "Raven…"

"Desmond…?" I replied through breaths.

"I've wanted you for _so_ long…since I first saw you…" he put me down and placed his hand on my face. The way he said that sounded as if he'd known me for much longer than a few months. I knew he was hiding something. That could be brought up another day, not now. I didn't want anything to get in between this moment.

"Is that why you kept eyeing me down like that?" I asked, placing a light kiss upon his lips.

"Very much so…" he answered and I led him to my bedroom.

"Were you not turned off my rudeness?"

"It just made me want you more."

"Oh, really?" I turned to him after I closed my bedroom door. I had a kitten and I didn't want her interrupting this moment.

"Yes, really." he kissed me and we continued where we left off.

He took of my tank top, rubbing my breast through the remaining fabric which was my bra. I raised my arms and gripped his shirt, raising it up to urge him to take off his shirt as well, which he did. He then gently placed me on the bed and proceeded to remove my jeans, followed by his own.

He came on top of me and softly brought his hand around to hold my head.

"You're gonna have to get rid of that." he said, point to my bra.

"Then do something about it." I smirked back.

Effortlessly, he brought his other hand around my back and unhooked it. I was impressed.

He held the strap on the left side and lifted it up as I brought my arm down from his shoulder and slipped my arm through the strap. We moved around a bit so to do the same with the other side.

After tossing my bra aside, he looked at my breast in much admiration.

"They're…"

"They're…?"

"They're…_perfect_…" he complimented my breast, and proceeded to take one into his mouth. I smiled, but then I sucked in a breath when I felt his tongue flick my nipple. His hand was on my waist and I felt his thumb caressing my body.

I moved my hand to bring it on his head, and ran my fingers through his short hair. He moved his hand, in return, lower down to my thigh I squeezed gently. We remained like his for a few moments before his hand moved further down to my _center_. I gasped as his fingers grazed my clitoris and saw a smirk form across his face. After rubbing me for a few minutes and kissing me, he moved the piece of cloth blocking his way and slipped a finger inside of me.

"Oh…Desmond…" I moaned.

"You sound _so_ sexy saying my name like this…" he replied in a husky voice, watching me with that same smirk on his scarred lips as he drove me crazy. I scratched his neck as I brought my hand down to call his lips toward mine with my finger, to which he complied. Our kisses were heated and hungry, our teeth clashing every now and then as if we couldn't get enough of each other.

After he retrieved his fingers, he gripped my thong and slid them off of my body. He stood up for a moment and removed his boxers, revealing his member that was of a _delicious_ length. I moved to get on my knees and licked his tip. He moaned and grasped my hair as I sucked on him. When I stopped, he put his hand on my shoulder and pushed a little, I lied back down.

"I figured you'd want me to stay like that." I explained.

"I want to see your face…" he replied and kissed me.

Slowly, he positioned himself accordingly before pressing forward, slipping inside of me. His lips parted and he closed his eyes as he let me adjust to him. I moaned at the same time. He felt so _perfect_. As if he and I were made for each other.

"We were made for each other…" I heard him mutter. He read my thoughts.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Out of all the women I've been with, none have been this perfect for me like you have…"

"I could say the same for you, Desmond." I answered and shifted his weight to look at me. I kissed him.

He continued to thrust gently as we watched each other in the eyes, breathing heavy for both of us.

"God, M-Raven…" he whispered.

His thrusts became faster and my breathing became heavier. I was reaching my point and I could tell he was too.

"D-d…Des…mond…" I could hardly speak and I began to whimper lightly to which he sped up even more, knowing that I was getting there. I screamed when I reached my climax, but was cut off from him kissing me.

He broke the kiss and buried his face between my head and shoulder. His breath was hot against my neck.

"Oh…God….M-Meg!" he screamed as he came. I was in shock…how did…he know my real name? I think he realized what he called me too…

* * *

**So, what did you think? Read&Review please, let me know what you think. :D**

†[ˌ.·´¯`·˟·._.ɱɑɗɑɱɛҢʊϰʈɘгг._.·˟·´¯`·.ˌ]


	3. Our Past

**Author's Note: Alright, here's the next chapter. It's short just like the other two but it will have to do. I think I like the chapters being short like this to be honest. :3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Desmond…" I called out after a few moments to understand what had just happened.

"I-I'm…I'm sorry…"

"For…?" I asked, agitated.

"I…"

"Can you just say it?!" I was starting to freak out and I could feel my heart palpitating.

"I knew the whole time…Megara…" my eyes widened. I pushed him off of me and got up.

"I don't understand…" I trailed off to look down, he had came inside of me and it was my week of fertility…and just a little bit had started dripping down my leg. I proceeded to the bathroom and he got up after me.

"Raven!"

"There's no point in calling me that now…" I answered as I turned on the shower and stepped inside. I looked out and he was still standing there in his perfectly naked glory. I called him over with my finger. He obeyed my command and stepped inside the shower. I pressed him against the wall and rested my head on his chest.

"How long did you know?" I asked. He brought his hand up and rested it on the back of my head, holding me on him.

"The first night."

"How did you know?"

"I could never forget that beautiful face…" he spoke softly and I felt a blush creep across my face.

"I…I don't remember you."

"Really?" he sounded intrigued.

"Really, I don't. I knew you looked familiar, but…"

"It just wouldn't come to you?" he completed my sentence.

"I'm the one, Meg…" I knew what he was referring to.

"That's not possible."

"And why is that?"

"Because I could never forget that person's face."

"Yet you forgot me…" he said softly. I didn't answer.

"How is she?" he asked a little while after, also knowing that I was aware of who he was talking about.

"She died…not long after she was born."

"What did you name her?"

"Chastity…"

He said nothing for a few seconds.

"The name I picked…"

Now it was my turn to say nothing.

"I'm sorry I left, Meg…I just…I couldn't stay there any longer…"

"I don't remember you." I confessed, still.

"How could you not remember?" he asked, moving his hand on my chin to lift my head up so that I could look into his eyes. I was crying.

"I…I don't know…maybe I blocked it out somehow…but you know so much…"

"I'm so sorry…" he whispered. I didn't reply. I wasn't ready to forgive him.

He kissed me.

"Give me another chance…"

"I don't know…"

"Meg—"

"I don't know, Desmond!" I yelled, looking up at him. And then it hit me…

* * *

_"Desmond, don't go! Please!"_

_"I can't stay in this hell hole any longer, Megara! There's a whole world out there for me—for us to see!"_

_"Then take me with you! Don't leave me here!"_

_"I can't! If anything happens to you…" he looked down and touched my stomach, "or to our child…I'd never forgive myself."_

_"And you're just leaving me here?! Just like that?!"_

_"I'll come back for you, Meg. I promise." he held my face and kissed me. "I love you…" he said to me before sneaking under the gate._

_I watched him run until he was out of sight._

_"I love you too, Desmond…"_

_I never saw him again. He never came back for me._

* * *

"You never came back for me…" I told him, looking him in the eyes, tears ready to fall.

"What?"

"You said—you promised—that you would come back for me…you never did…"

"You remember?"

"Unfortunately, yeah and I realize that you're still the same asshole you were back then."

"That was uncalled for."

"You _never_ came back for me! You left me with a child! Damn you!" I hit his shoulder with a closed fist. Of course that would do nothing to his strong built figure.

"Meg!"

"You used me!"

"What?! I would never—"

"Don't give me that! You used me for _your_ pleasure, that's all we did! Train together and sleep together! When I got pregnant you left! You didn't want the responsibility!"

"I left to give our child a better future!"

"Oh yeah? Then why didn't you return, Desmond? Why?! I covered your ass! I was tortured for answers! Your dad wasn't easy to deal with, you know! And your mom? Your mom's a fucking cunt! That's probably why _my_ baby girl died!"

I slumped down, crying. All the memories came flooding back to me now.

"I left The Farm to find you…now I did…I didn't think it would turn out like this…"

"Like what?"

"Like _this_." I pointed to the floor as if it could give him the answer. "Us, Desmond."

"But we're here together now…"

"Are we? You knew the whole time…and never once did you tell me…"

"What if I was wrong?"

"You weren't."

"But what _if_ I was?"

"You would've just called me the wrong name in the bedroom."

"Didn't you hear what I told you? Didn't you hear me say that we were—"

"Made for each other…"

"I thought you'd catch on then. I _knew_ it was you when I felt you…I told you the same thing our first time…you were scared…" now he was knelt down in front of me, his hand on my face once again.

"Desmond…"

"I was going to come for you, Meg…but I was scared…I was scared they'd kill me. The next thing I knew, you walked through the door…"

"I found you…"

"You did."

"Desmond…"

"Yes, Megara?"

"You found me too…"

"Did I?" he asked, moving a few strands of hair from my face and behind my ear.

"Yeah…I couldn't remember _anything_…my life before…but you helped me remember…"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing for you?"

"I'm not sure…I think its good…"

"I think so too…" he trailed off and before I knew it, he picked me up and carried me to the bedroom, and was going to lay me down until…

"A cat? You have a cat?"

"A _kitten_." I corrected. "Her name is Genie."

"She's cute. But she has to go." he replied, putting me down.

"Genie," I cooed the orange feline gently, "come here, girl."

The kitten meowed softly before crawling up to me and a gently picked her up and kissed her. She pawed toward Desmond.

"She wants you."

"Well I want _you_." he came back before I eyed him for a second, to which he accepted the kitten.

"Hey, Genie. Can you grant me a wish?" he asked and she meowed and licked his nose. I giggled.

"Well, this _is_ her bed too, you know."

"You sleep with your kitten, aren't you afraid you'd crush her?"

"Nope. She usually snuggles up to me, right between my breast."

"Lucky cat." he muttered and I glared at him for a second. That couldn't last long, however, before I gave a short laugh.

He put the kitten down outside the door and she moved to come back in, but it was too late because he'd closed the door.

"That's rather rude."

"She'll live."

"And you won't?"

"I don't think so…" he answered in a husky voice, walking up to me and wrapping his arms around me, instantly going for my neck and placing light kisses.

"I love you, Megara…" he whispered his hot breath on my skin. "I always have…"

* * *

**Personally, I think this was a rather nice chapter, how about you? :3**

**Read&Review!**

†[ˌ.·´¯`·˟·._.ɱɑɗɑɱɛҢʊϰʈɘгг._.·˟·´¯`·.ˌ]


	4. Our Present

**Author's Note: I apologize that this took so long and it is rather short, but here it is nonetheless. I have ****a lot**** of schoolwork to do so I'm not too sure when the next upload might be. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You haven't done it yet, have you?" Desmond asked me while we were walking to the bar after the weekend we spent together.

"What are you referring to?"

"You know…"

"Have I…" I spoke, looked around then looked back to him, "eliminated anyone?"

"Yeah. I know you did _it_. I was there for the first time."

"Ha…ha…ha…" I laughed sarcastically and playfully smacked his arm.

"Well?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"Have you?" I returned his question.

"Maybe."

"You haven't!"

"Shh!" he looked up from me to the alleyway. "I have."

"Who?"

"You don't need to know that." he said sternly.

"I am part of the Creed, and a higher rank than you. You have to tell me." I said just as serious. I needed to know not just for my own curiosity, but for the sake of the records. Even if I no longer resided at the farm, what kills I made or become aware of must be noted. I kept the information in a little black book between the mattresses. So far, I'd killed eleven people belonging or associated with the Templar Order.

"Oh, really? And what if I choose not to?" he challenged me. I saw the smirk riddled across his lips.

"Then I would assume that you have either broken the first rule of the Creed or betrayed your own brothers and sisters."

"They are no longer my brothers and sisters. I am not an assassin, Faye. Not anymore."

He called me Faye outside of closed doors for the sake of protecting my identity. We'd discuss that we were not to talk about us knowing each other from the past. Not just knowing each other, but having a child together as well was way out of the question. Not everything needed to be said to people we didn't trust…regardless if they were honest people. We had to play it simple. We hadn't decided if we were going tell our friends about us 'dating' yet either. We decided that this following weekend, we'd throw a party and tell them then, although they would've figured it out by that time.

"You will always be one of us, Desmond."

"I do not want the past interfering with the present or the future."

"Your past is my past…"

"Faye, I am not talking about that. That is something I will never forget, couldn't forget and do not want to forget."

"_That_?" I asked, rather offended. "Did you just refer to our own daughter as '_that_'?"

"Always reading the line backwards." he shook his head. "The _whole_ situation is something that I won't forget."

"Good, because I can't forget it either. I wouldn't want to suffer it alone."

He stopped in his tracks and I stopped right after. He held my face in his hands, looking into my eyes, into my soul.

"You are not alone." he almost whispered and then kissed me. I closed my eyes and remembered the first time he and I had ever kissed…

* * *

_"Desmond!" I called out from the branches from a tree._

_"Megs, what the hell are you doing?"_

_"I'm hanging out in a tree, what does it look like I'm doing?"_

_"Hanging out in a tree…" he laughed._

_"Well get up here!"_

_"Are you serious?"_

_"Yes! Now, get up here!"_

_"You know, you're the first person, besides my father, to ever boss me around…" I heard him mumble. I wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement. I knew he was mostly talking to me, but he was only speaking loud enough for himself._

_"That's your fault. Besides, you're so good at following my orders." I smirked. He blushed and continued up into the tree until he was sitting right next to me._

_"Now, why are you up here?"_

_"Look…" I started, and stared ahead of us out at the sunset that was shining over The Farm, "isn't it beautiful?"_

_"It is…" he said slowly. I looked back at him only to realize that he never looked out into the sunset, but he was watching me for that time._

_"Did you not look?"_

_"No…"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I'm looking at something far more beautiful than the sunset…" he explained, looking straight into my eyes._

_"Desmond…"_

_He said nothing, but only leaned in. I didn't hesitate or lean away, but I didn't meet him either. I let him come to me entirely. Then his lips touched mine. I felt a tingling jolt in my spine, I wasn't even sure if it travelled up or down…all I was really sure of in that moment was that it felt so right…_

* * *

"Do you remember the first time we kissed?" I asked him after our lips parted.

"How could I forget? You made me climb a tree and then told me to look at the sunset."

"And you didn't even look at it."

"Looking at you was better than looking at the sunset, Mm—Faye…" he quickly corrected once I gave him a look. I couldn't help but laugh and he followed that laughter. He took my hand in his and we continued to the bar.

"Desm—" Kyle began but stopped once he realized that he and I walked in together, hand in hand.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kayla began with a big smile on her face.

"You finally did it, huh?" Dylan pointed out.

"Shut up, Dylan." I sneered.

"Whoa…shit. I'm sorry." he smiled.

"No, you're not." Kayla giggled.

"You're right. I'm not."

"Alright, so we decided to start dating. So what?" I asked our friends.

"I remember when you first met him. You were such a bitch to him, Faye!" Kayla reminded me.

"She's still a bitch." Kyle laughed.

"And you're still an assh—"

"Faye, relax…" Desmond calmed me down.

"Sorry."

"No you're not." they all said, including Desmond.

"Desmond! Get to work!" his manager called out.

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that little bit, Read&Review, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

†[ˌ.·´¯`·˟·._.ɱɑɗɑɱɛҢʊϰʈɘгг._.·˟·´¯`·.ˌ]


	5. Our Future

**Author's Note: Here's the fifth chapter for this fanfic! It is, however, ****_very_**** short...but I never said it was going to be long anyway. :P **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**August…**

After two hours of fantastic love making, Desmond and I laid in bed cuddling.

"Meg?"

"Yes, Desmond?"

"Marry me." he spoke simply. My eyes widened and I sat up, looking at him.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Yes but…really?"

"Why not? We've loved each other since we were young. What's stopping us from being a married couple?"

"Uh…templars?"

"They have no proof…"

"Do you really want to take that chance, Desmond?" I asked.

He raised his arm up and touched my cheek with the back of his fingers. "For you, baby, I would conquer the world."

"For someone who ran away from a simple life, you talk a lot of smack." I challenged him.

"You know why I did it."

"I know, I know…so you really want to get married?"

"Absolutely."

"Hmm…I'll think about it."

"What?!"

"What?"

"Oh, come on!"

"What?"

"You'll think about it?"

"Yes."

"Why can't you just say 'yes'?"

"I just did…" I laughed and he pouted.

"You can be such a complicated bitch at times."

"You love it."

"That I do…but there's something I love more…"

"Oh? And what would that be?" I asked curiously. He quickly sat up, grabbed me and flipped me over so that I was on my back…

The rest of the night needn't be explained…

* * *

**Two Weeks Later…**

"You guys are _what_?!" Kyle yelled.

"Shh!" Desmond and I shushed him.

"When was this decided?" Kayla asked.

"A couple weeks ago." we said cheerfully.

"Well…why the fuck are we _now_ learning about this?" Kyle asked another question and Desmond grabbed my left hand, raising it up to show the simply beautiful diamond ring that represented our engagement.

"That's why?" Dylan asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"The woman's complicated and very, _very_ picky…"

"Indeed…" Kyle muttered.

"What was that?" I asked, calling him out to say it again.

"Nothing."

"I thought so." I smiled.

"So when's the big day?" Kayla asked.

"Well…" Desmond started.

"Well?" the three of them asked all together.

"We haven't exactly picked a date yet."

"You haven't _exactly_ picked a date yet?" Kyle repeated. Desmond and I shook our heads.

The truth was, we were debating on getting married the same day we first kissed all those years ago, but it was getting the exact date, which neither of us could remember, unfortunately.

"I'm the maid of honour, right?" Kayla asked cheerily.

"Of course you are, Kaylee." I confirmed.

"And who's the best man?" Dylan asked.

In that moment, a silent—but understood—feud sparked between Kyle and Dylan for the place of a best man…

"Oh, come on, guys." Desmond whined.

"Well?" they both asked.

"Are you seriously going to make me choose right now?"

"Yes!" they spoke up.

"Well if you keep it up, I'll make sure there is _no_ best man…" I commented, saving my fiancé's ass from being chewed out on the spot.

The two silenced themselves.

This was going to be a hard choice for Desmond…

* * *

**So let me know what you think, yeah? Read&Review!**

**See you in the next (and final) chapter coming soon!**

†[ˌ.·´¯`·˟·._.ɱɑɗɑɱɛҢʊϰʈɘгг._.·˟·´¯`·.ˌ]


	6. Losing Him

**Author's Note: So, the last chapter for this small fanfic of mine. It was rather fun writing it and I do wish I was able to come up with more words for it, especially this last chapter, but it is was it is. Short and simple. I hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it and thank you so much for taking the time to read it. :3**

**Here it is, enjoy. **

* * *

We continued with our plans for the marriage. I had the dressed picked out, along with the shoes and bouquet; Desmond and I chose the food and drinks that would be served at the wedding. Sure, it would be a small wedding, but we wanted to make the most out of it. He and I only knew the reason why there would hardly be people there save for a couple dozen people.

The marriage was set to be on the nineteenth of October…

We couldn't remember the exact date, so we settled for that Friday as we knew it was around mid October.

The dress was absolutely gorgeous. It was white and strapless. A corset coming down past the hips and the skirt was pinned up on one side, showing ruffles underneath. There was another skirt underneath coming down to the shoes, which were pumps with a transparent piece lined with rhinestones. I'd also have white laced gloves to go with them and a tiara holding the veil…I couldn't wait to walk down the aisle…I couldn't wait to walk to _him_…

The Maid of Honour's dress—Kayla's dress—was very pretty too. It was shorter, ending just before the knees. It was peach coloured and had a halter top piece. The back was open down to her hips and the skirt was ruffled too.

Almost everything was set up and ready. Almost everything…

* * *

**The Night of September First…**

* * *

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Babe, it's me." Desmond said from the other end.

"Hey! What's going on?"

"Nothing really…"

"Is something wrong?" I asked, getting a bit worried.

"No, nothing's wrong…but the boss wants me to stay late…save me?"

"How am I supposed to save you?"

"Come down and keep my company."

"But I'm already in bed…and I'm lazy."

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"What?"

"You won't come and keep my company?"

"Babe, it's past midnight…"

"Alright, alright…but you owe me."

"Oh? How do I 'owe' you?" I asked. I could practically feel his smile on the other end of the phone.

"You'll see."

"Fine, whatever." I laughed.

"You have such a cute laugh." he commented, making me shut up.

"Nuh uh."

"You're smiling, aren't you?"

I stayed quiet for a few moments. "Maybe…" I answered and he started chuckling.

"I have to get back to work now. I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"Alright, have fun."

"Oh, now you're gonna get it when I see you."

"Oh, I'm _so_ scared." I said and we laughed.

"Alright, see you soon."

"Okay."

"Megara…" he said my name softly.

"Yes, Desmond?"

"…I love you."

"I love you too."

We stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Bye."

"Bye."

I wish I went that night…

* * *

**The next day…**

* * *

I went to the nightclub and walked in, I guess I looked like I've seen a ghost or something, because Desmond's manager walked up to me.

"Raven, are you alright?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm okay. Did Desmond leave last night?"

"Yes, he did. Why, did he not come home?"

"No…he didn't…"

* * *

Neither Kyle nor Kayla heard from him. Dylan didn't either. Desmond went missing…the only thing I could think of was that Templars got to him, but Desmond wouldn't go down so easily.

All I could do was sit and wait for him to either come home or for his dead body to turn up…

But he never came home.

His body was never found.

When I left the club that night, I never thought it would have been the last time I ever saw him…

But I keep thinking to myself that when you're born...your daddy would just show up in the delivery room...

I keep praying...

* * *

**So let me know what you think of the ending and once again, thank you for reading. **

†[ˌ.·´¯`·˟·._.ɱɑɗɑɱɛҢʊϰʈɘгг._.·˟·´¯`·.ˌ]


End file.
